Thank you for believing
by Holsmetree
Summary: John is cold, John is lonely, John is miserable, John is- wait, that's Sherlock Holmes. Post-Reichenbach. We all believe Sherlock.


Author's notes: Well here goes my first Sherlock fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I've had quite a lot of ideas for Sherlock fanfics but none of them have ever been wrote down before.

This is post-Reichenbach so I would say if you haven't seen it don't read but if you're looking at Sherlock fanfics I'll have to say you've already seen it or at least know what's going to happen. But I can never be sure about what goes on in your funny little minds of yours.

Disclaimers: Sir ACD is not me, I wish it was but unfortunately I do not have that AWESOME moustache. Neither am I the Mofftiss. So these characters don't belong to me. Anyways, Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>London was a cold and miserable place tonight. 'It's always a cold and miserable place' thought John 'since Sherlock...' He didn't want to think about it anymore.<p>

He had just been out shopping. John didn't see what the point was, it's not as if his life had any meaning left, he'd even started to walk with a cane again. He could remember walking back from the graveyard and his leg feel painful, a kind of pain he hadn't felt since before he met Sherlock.

Ping.

'Oh great, what's now, hailstone?' John stopped under a bus shelter, managing to zip his jacket shut and wait for the worst of the hail to pass. It didn't. With a sigh he pushed himself off again, moving away from the shelter of the bus stop and carrying on his way to 221B. He wouldn't be living there much longer. He'll have to find a new place to live, he couldn't bear it there.

Around him people where rushing for cover as hail fell from the sky and biting winds roared down the street. A couple of lads on bikes rode past John, a little too close; they knocked what he was carrying out of his hands. They didn't see so they didn't stop.

John bent down to pick up what was dropped, it was getting dark now, he'll have to get home- he'll have to get to 221B soon. He hissed in pain from his leg.

But before he reached his shopping a pair gloved hands picked it up. John glanced up and saw a woman standing there. She had thick, curly brown hair, high cheekbones and intense grey eyes. It was painful of how much she reminded John of Sherlock. She was wearing slightly baggy clothes and a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. It was too dark for John to study her face more closely and she kept it hidden in her hair a bit too. The woman handed John his shopping back.

"I- thank you." John mumbled as he took the bag. He reached out his hand and she took it as the two shook hands. 'She doesn't have a very strong grip.' John thought to himself 'She's not very confident then.'

The hail still came down and John reckoned it was time to let this woman be on her way and get out of the hail. He gave her one last smile and walked past her, his smile dropping as he continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Finally getting to 221B he unlocked the door and stepped inside out of the hail. Painfully he made his way upstairs and sat down on his armchair, his head in his hands. He sat until the pain from his leg had decreased. The shopping bag sat on the floor next to him. John picked it up and fished around for the newspaper he had bought when he came across something else entirely. It was a folded piece of paper, slightly damp from the weather outside. John put the bag back on the floor and peeled the paper apart. The note inside was short and brief.<p>

'John, I am truly sorry for what you've been though. Thank you for still believing.'

John stared at the note for a while, thinking about who could have wrote this note and why anybody would play such a trick on him. They've even gone the extra mile and copied Sherlock's handwriting- oh... That woman...

John stared into nothing for a moment of two, not believing what he just thought, but...

The gloves hide the fact that they where man's hands, while the scarf obviously covers the Adam's apple. The baggy clothes would cover the fact that the body wasn't a females at all and the hair... That would be a wig of course, that 'woman' hid 'her' face. Just a shame 'she' forgot contacts for those eyes of his.

John looked back at the note and started to smile, then he started to laugh, laugh like the times he and Sherlock where together. He laughed for a long time and by the time he stopped he wondered in the back of his mind what on Earth Mycroft thought he was doing.

John stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg and walked to the window, looking out.

"I believe, I'll always believe in you Sherlock."

* * *

><p>I thank you for reading my little Sherlock fanfic. It's pretty much become lore that Holmes just stalks Watson during the hiatus and by Godtiss if he doesn't in Sherlock then I don't know what to think anymore.<p>

Until the next time folks ^^


End file.
